


Happiness

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Family, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2020-11-01 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: It has always been a sort of abstract desire for Olivia.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Every now and then, when I'm struggling to get back into writing, I like to reblog tumblr ficlet challenges. This fic is a result of one of such challenges. [Anonymous](https://singinprincess.tumblr.com/post/145279381534/olivia-benson-happiness) requested Olivia Benson + Happiness for a 5 sentence fic.

It has always been a sort of abstract desire for Olivia. Every now and then, she would catch a glimpse of it, a warmth would pervade her heart and a smile would tug at her lips. It never lasted long, eventually something would snatch it away, as if to mock her. Olivia has become so accustomed to the loss, the loneliness, that sometimes she hates herself for wanting anything more. As she holds her son in her arms, however, she thinks that if happiness truly exists, it lives by the name Noah Porter Benson.


End file.
